Romance Rewrites by Da Mastah of Fluff XD
by J.R.R. Not-Tolkien
Summary: Hiya! This is sorta a collection of romantic one-shots and crossover rewrites . . . aah, it's too complicated to explain here. Check out the first chapter to see what I'm talkin' about! Requests are OPEN! Latest one-shot: Romantic Zane (Ninjago) x EVE (WALL-E)
1. IntroDUCKtory Thingimibobber!

Hiya, me FanFiction buddeez! I have now made an executive decision: I _reaaaaally_ wanna write Ninjago rewrites of cute, funny, or just plain romantic scenes from books and movies. And I need a leetle bit of help:

I want YOU guys to send in your requests for pairings and romantic or friendship scenes you want me to rewrite in awesome Ninjago style!

* * *

In case you're confused, here are two sample requests:

 **Romance:**

"Hey TMOAL!

"Could you do the scene in Star Wars where Han Solo and Princess Leia kiss in _The Empire Strikes Back_ with Jay and Nya instead?

"Thanks! -Some Random FanFictioner"

 **Friendship:**

"Hiya TMOAL!

"Could you rewrite a friendship scene with Bernard and Eugene from _Adventures in Odyssey_ , replaced by Kai and Zane? Any scene is fine!

"Thanks! -Another Random FanFictioner"

* * *

I'm ready to do requests for that sort of thing, but I **DO** have some rules to what I'm gonna do: **(pay attention to the bolded and underlined stuff)**

 **1.** **I can only do canon Ninjago characters, e.g. Cole, Skylor, Morro, etc.** Trying to write with OCs is too complicated.

 **2. Absolutely** **NO gay romance stuff.** It would go against my beliefs to write that, and I personally think it's disgusting and illogical. So **boy x girl pairings only for romance scenes** , 'kay? (example: Lloyd x Chamille, Jay x Nya, etc.)

 **3.** **Keep it kid-friendly, guys!** I do mild T stuff **(meaning rated T for safety)** , so **nothing major T borderlining M** **.** It would really hurt my conscience, and no one likes feeling that way.

 **4.** **I might not be able to do your request if I have no idea what you're talking about.** I'm familiar with stuff like Disney, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, DreamWorks, and that sort of thing. I'll let you know if I can't do it, and I'll suggest you request something else.

 **5.** **I work on my own timespace.** Even though I'm homeschooled, that doesn't mean I get unlimited typing time. I might also need a refresher on the scene you want to get it accurately written, so **please don't pester me to update.**

 **6.** **You can also request regular Ninjago romantic or friendship scenes not from a movie or book or whatevs.** I love writing those sort of things, so I'm always happy to do them!

 **Rules Applying Only to Regular Ninjago Romantic or Friendship Scene Requests:**

 **1.** **Crossover ships are a-okay!** If you want me to write a one-shot shipping Zane and Elsa or Nya and Harry Potter, be my guest and send in your request! Crossover ships are my favorite!

I think there might be some other rules, but I can't remember them at the moment.

* * *

So . . . have at it! If you have an official account, I suggest you PM (private message) me. If you're a guest, that doesn't matter.

Thanks, and I look forward to seeing and writing your requests!


	2. Sickly Sweet (Jay x Nya)

**Hi everyone! I finally got my first request done! Whew! I'm working on the other three requests as we speak. Well, I've got the third one finished, and I got started on the fourth one, but once I rewatch the "A Whole New World" scene again, I'll have that done like nobody's business! XD**

 **I've actually been trying to write a one-shot like this, and thank you so much AwesomeDisneyWolfChild for requesting it! :D**

 **Requested by: AwesomeDisneyWolfChild**

 **Shipping: Jay x Nya**

 **Genre: Regular Romance**

* * *

 **1\. Sickly Sweet: (Jay x Nya)**

"Are you ready yet, Jay?" Nya called. She smoothed her sleeveless red dress and adjusted her jeweled headband.

"I was born rea-AH-CHOO!" Jay let out a sudden sneeze from behind his bedroom door.

Nya nearly jumped. "Are you all right?"

She heard him loudly blow his nose. "I'm fine, just a sneeze," he called back. His voice sounded a little odd. Nya wondered whether it was her imagination, or his voice muffled by the door, but Jay sounded a little stuffed up.

His door opened, and her boyfriend, dressed handsomely in a navy suit, stepped out into the hallway. He smiled at Nya, and offered her his arm. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart," he said.

Nya smiled coyly back. "Are you just saying that because it's my birthday, or do you really mean it?" she asked, running one hand through his tousled auburn locks.

"What kind of question is that?" Jay made a playful pouting face. "A guy can't tell his smokin' hot girlfriend she's gorgeous every once in a while?"

Nya giggled as her cheeks flushed bright pink. "You always know the right thing to say," she said. She laced her arm through his navy-sleeved elbow, and the couple walked down the hallway toward the front door.

Nya inhaled Jay's sweet scent of lotus flowers and seawater, enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend's presence at her side. But as she glanced up at his face, she detected something wrong. His blue eyes seemed a little too vivid. His cheeks were a bright pink, and his nose was almost as red as a cherry. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his smile seemed weak and tired.

Before he could put his hand on the doorknob, Nya stopped him. "Jay, look at me."

Jay obeyed reluctantly. Nya pushed his bangs aside and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Her amber eyes widened at the sudden nearly sweltering heat against her hand. "You've got a fever; you're burning up!" she cried. "Are you sure you're well?"

Jay avoided her gaze. Nya tilted his head toward her and looked him straight in the eye. "Jay, I want you to tell me the truth. How are you feeling?"

Jay hung his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he said, sighing. His sigh turned into a series of harsh coughs. "I didn't want to spoil your birthday date with me catching a cold, so I tried to cover it up. I feel really sick." He blew his nose again into his handkerchief. "And I feel awful that I didn't tell you before it got worse."

Nya gently caressed his sweating cheek. "It's okay, Jay," she assured him softly. "We'll just have to postpone our date for when you're better. Right now, you need to rest."

"But what about your birthday?" Jay protested weakly as Nya turned him around and led him back down the hall to his room.

Nya smiled at him. "You gave me your present already," she said, fingering the sapphire phoenix pendant around her neck, "and just because a birthday date won't be on my birthday doesn't make it any less special."

"That doesn't make much sense," Jay mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Nya laughed. "Your brain's probably just a little confused by your cold." She gave him a teasing grin. "More confused than usual, anyway."

"Hey!" Jay gave her a halfhearted glare. "I resent that."

"I know you do."

"Argh. You can be _really_ exasperating to a sick guy."

"What else are girlfriends for?"

* * *

Jay coughed mucus into a steel bowl, rubbing at one eye with his pajama sleeve. Nya gently cleaned his mouth with another handkerchief, and moved the bowl to the floor. She felt his forehead again. "Your fever still isn't subsiding," she said, soaking the washcloth in her hand with a splash of cold water from her palm, "but hopefully this should help." She placed it on Jay's hot forehead.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Jay said weakly. "You could get sick too."

"I don't care about that," she said, pushing that stray chesnut curl by his right temple behind his ear. "I want you to get better, and if it means me catching your cold, that's all right."

Jay smiled faintly. "I really don't deserve you," he said.

Nya smiled back. "That's true," she agreed teasingly, "but you got me anyway." With that, she bent down and planted a kiss on his warm cheek.

Jay was a little startled by the move, but his bewildered expression turned into his familiar cheeky grin. "Oh, what the Devourer." He leaned upwards and returned her kiss.

Nya loved the feeling of his warm lips against her cheek, even if they were a little chapped. "Best birthday present ever," she said, once Jay had finally fallen back against his pillows.

Jay frowned at her quizzically. "What present?"

"Getting to take care of my sick boyfriend," she replied, stroking his cheek with one hand.

He raised an eyebrow. "You lifted that line, didn't you?"

Nya giggled. "I did," she admitted, "but it's the truth. Taking care of you _is_ the best present, because we're together."

"You mean you can call this a sick date?"

Nya laughed. "Yeah, I guess I can."

Jay sighed. "I really, really, _really_ don't deserve to have you for my girlfriend," he said.

"You told me that already," Nya said, running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft, kitten-fur feeling of his auburn locks.

"But it's the truth," Jay replied innocently.

"Don't you go lifting _my_ lines now," Nya teased.

Jay's laugh quickly turned into a cough. "You try to get to sleep," Nya told him, gently pulling the covers up around him. "I'll be here in case you need anything. I'm not leaving your side until you're better."

As Jay's eyes began to close, he murmured, "I love you, Nya."

"I love you too, Jay," she said, giving him one last kiss before he fell asleep.

Nya gazed at her boyfriend's sleeping face. He looked so sweet with that small smile still curved on his face, his hands tucked under his head, and his rounded cheeks so soft and inviting. Removing the washcloth from Jay's forehead, Nya gently pushed his bangs out of the way, and, unable to resist the urge, she pressed her lips to his damp forehead. "Good night, Jay," she whispered softly. "Sweet dreams."


	3. Scoundrel (Jay x Nya)

**Okaaaay . . . so, um . . . hey, Guest! The one who requested the "Whole New World" scene. . . I'm kinda at a writer's block with that at the mo'. I PROMISE i'll get it done, but since I wanted to get the other requests I had already finished done, I decided to write this one-shot as sort of a peace offering until the "Whole New World"-shot's done. I remembered you said this scene was a good idea, so I thought you might like it.**

 **It's the scene from _The Empire Strikes Back_ where Han and Leia kiss, only with Jay and Nya! I hope you like it, and as always, don't forget to send me your requests! Check the guidelines in Chapter 1 before you request anything though XD**

* * *

 **Shipping: Jay x Nya**

 **Genre: Replaced Romance**

 **Replaced Shipping: Han Solo x Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars)**

* * *

Nya turned her back on Jay, continuing to wrestle with the stubborn lever that refused to give. "Easy, Your Worship," Jay said, annoyed, "only trying to help.

Without turning around, Nya answered quietly, "Would you please stop calling me that?"

Jay was a little surprised by her relatively soft-spoken reply. At the least he'd expected a cold silence or a snappy retort. But Nya's voice had lost the scornful tone he'd grown used to hearing. Was she finally ending their eternal battle of wills? "Sure," he said gently.

Nya glanced shyly at him. "You make things difficult sometimes."

Jay knew she was right. "I do, I really do." But then he added, "You could be a little nicer, too." He folded his arms over his chest. "Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I'm all right." His mouth curved into a coy smile.

Nya finally released the lever, rubbing her sore hand. "Sometimes," she said, giving him a small smile. "When you aren't acting the scoundrel."

"Scoundrel?" Jay laughed, finding her choice of words endearing. "I like the sound of that."

He took Nya's smarting hand and began to massage it.

"Stop it," Nya protested weakly.

Jay looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Stop what?" He still held her hand, and Nya had to admit, she enjoyed the feeling of his touch.

She was overwhelmed by a wave of emotions: agitation, confusion, embarrassment. "My hands are dirty," she said.

Jay saw through her halfhearted excuse and smiled. His ivory teeth flashed in the lamplight above them, and his sea-blue eyes glittered enticingly as they gazed into hers. "My hands are dirty, too," he said softly. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Nya solidly returned his gaze. "Of getting my hands dirty."

"That's why you're trembling?" Jay could tell Nya was affected by his closeness and his touch, and realizing it, the princess's expression softened. Encouraged, the star captain took her other hand.

"I think you like me _because_ I'm a scoundrel," he said. "I think you haven't had _enough_ scoundrels in your life." As he spoke, he slowly drew her closer.

Nya didn't resist Jay's gentle pull. As she looked up at him, she thought he'd never looked more handsome. But she was still a princess. "I happen to _like_ nice men," she chided, her voice barely a whisper.

"And I'm not nice?" Jay teased. His left arm encircled her waist, and his other hand caressed her cheek.

Nya blushed furiously. "Yes," she whispered, "but you. . ."

Before she could finish, Jay drew her up to him and bent his head down toward hers. Nya trembled as his warm lips pressed to hers, but she didn't pull away. She felt Jay's hand tenderly stroke her hair, his musky scent of exotic spices so intoxicating, like a still summer afternoon on Alderaan. She didn't resist when he gently bent her body back just slightly. Nya closed her eyes to savor the feeling of Jay's kiss, her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. It seemed like a blissful eternity in his arms, a moment which she didn't want to end.

But it had to when she had trouble breathing. When Jay finally released her, Nya had to catch her breath for a moment. She tried to recompose herself and build up a measure of indignation, but she found it difficult to talk, her lips still tingling from Jay's kiss.

"Okay, hot-shot," she started, "I-"

But then she stopped, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer than before as she kissed him.

Jay was a little startled when Nya kissed him again, but the confusion faded as he held her in a close embrace. He could feel her soft heartbeat against his chest, and the long pulsations of her breast as she pulled him ever so closer. Her delicious fragrance of sea lilies filled his lungs, so it felt like he was breathing cool refreshing breezes every time he exhaled.

When they finally released, Jay held Nya in his arms as they gazed into each other's eyes, a peaceful sense of bliss between them. But then Nya averted her eyes from his, and began to disengage herself from Jay's embrace. Her thoughts and feelings were a complete whirlwind of disorder. In a second, she turned and fled from the cabin.

Jay silently looked after her as she left the room. Despite that somewhat abrupt ending, he was sure that Nya had enjoyed that. He hoped that she would be cooperative to more moments like that in the future. She definitely needed a scoundrel like himself in her life.


	4. Directive? (Zane x EVE)

**Yay! Got another one-shot up and at 'em! :D This one turned out to be really cute. . . if anyone wants me to continue this one-shot as a regular story, let me know! :D**

 **And, as always, check Chapter One for request guidelines in case you want me to do a one-shot! :D**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Shipping: Zane (Ninjago) x EVE (WALL-E)**

 **Genre: Remix Romance**

* * *

 _Slam!_ Zane collided straight into a worker walking in his path. "I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly. "I wasn't-"

He stopped mid-sentence. The worker wasn't a human. She was a robot, but she didn't resemble an android, like Pixal. She was the same shape and color of an egg, with oval wings and a simple head that resembled a second egg flattened on one horizontal side. Her face was a black screen with two blue oval scanners for eyes. Her head hovered a few centimeters above her torso, the empty space glowing the same vivid blue as her eyes. Her wings were disconnected from her torso so they could move freely at her sides.

She cocked her head curiously at him from her place on her back, lying on the floor as she scanned his titanium body with bright blue beams projecting from her eyes. She righted herself and seemed to cross her wings behind her back. "Directive?" Her voice was cool and calm, a lot like Pixal's, but slightly more human.

Zane wondered why he kept comparing this new droid to Pixal as he fumbled for an answer. Unsure of exactly what she meant by "directive", he asked hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

"What is your purpose?" she asked impatiently.

"My purpose is to protect the people of Ninjago from harm," Zane answered.

The robot tilted her head at him. Finally, she said, "You are a PROTECT-R? I am unfamiliar with that type."

Zane frowned, puzzled. "No, I'm a Nindroid," he said. "My name is Zane."

The droid's scanners narrowed into a suspicious frown. "Nindroids do not look like you," she responded. She projected a picture of a white-garbed Nindroid warrior from her eyes. "They look like this."

"My name does not sound familiar to you?" Zane asked. He was certain she had to be new to not recognize him after all the visits he'd paid to Borg Industries.

"I do not know of any Nindroids answering to the name of Zane," the robot replied coolly. "I am in charge of registering new soldiers. I know all the Nindroids by name." She gave him a quizzical look. "Are you a rogue droid?"

Before he could answer, the droid's right arm transformed into a blaster, and she aimed it at him.

"I'm not a rogue!" Zane protested. "Put your gun away! I am Zane Julien, Master of Spinjitzu, Titanium Ninja, Elemental Master of Ice, and Master of Airjitzu."

The robot's scanners widened in surprise. "You are the original Nindroid?" She quickly sheathed her gun, and Zane noticed she looked embarrassed. "I am sorry for my interrogation," she said. "I am used to registering new soldiers, and I have become rusty in my social interactions. My name is EVE."

"Good to meet you, EVE," Zane said, smiling at the female droid.

EVE's eyes curved at the bottom, like she was smiling. She made a small noise like she was stifling a giggle, and covered the part of her head where her mouth should be with her wing. "I did not expect the original Nindroid to be so attractive," she said. "You look nothing like your counterparts."

Zane felt his cheeks tingle with sudden warmth. Was he blushing? He didn't know he was still capable of that. "I-uh-thank you," he managed, looking slightly embarrassed.

EVE gave him a look of concern. "Have I offended you? I apologize if I have."

"No, no, you haven't offended me," Zane assured her, blushing even harder. Goodness, why was she making him so nervous? "I am just . . . surprised at how outspoken you are."

"I am merely stating the truth," EVE replied. "You look more . . . friendly, and certainly more human than those designed by your blueprints."

Inwardly, she was wondering, _Did I really just call him attractive? I should have chosen my words more carefully._ But Zane _was_ attractive to her. Just his presence was making her sensors go beserk. Her robotic mind was jumbled with emotions: embarrassment, fascination, a strange warmth . . . what did all this mean?

Zane's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you new to Borg Industries? I've never seen you before."

She bobbed her head emphatically. "Yes. I was transferred here from Axiom Productions when it closed down. I was one of the only robots from Axiom not completely recalibrated. My original directive was to analyze plant life, but my primary function now is to keep the Nindroid army in order."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Why would the Nindroid army need keeping in order?"

EVE frowned thoughtfully as she considered the question. "You bring up a good point. They are not too much of a handful, to borrow the human colloquialism, but they are hard to keep track of. That's probably why they installed me in that position. I am excellent at organization."

Then she exhaled a little electronic sigh. "However, I am unsure of whether or not they take me seriously, since my original purpose was peaceful, and I am not a Borg Industries droid."

"It is safe to assume your arm gun is for self defense?" Zane inquired.

"Yes. I have no real need of it, except for neutralizing rogue Nindroids." Her wings tips broke apart into fingers, and she locked and unlocked them together nervously. "I hope I am not insufficient for my task," she said, eyes curving into a worried frown.

Zane gently took one of her hands. "Just by this conversation, I'm certain you are more than sufficient to perform well at your task," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

EVE felt her body temperatures skyrocket at Zane's touch. _This cannot be normal_ , she thought, feeling her cheeks surge with warmth. _Robots cannot feel human emotions, can they?_

But maybe her upgrades had made her more human than she had realized. Zane's ice-blue eyes were so penetrating, yet so kind as they gazed into hers. His titanium skin shone in the afternoon sun peeking through a window, revealing not a single imperfection on his metal plating. She actually enjoyed his touch as his cool slender fingers comfortingly massaged hers.

They stood there, just staring at each other and holding hands, for several minutes. Finally, Zane released her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, EVE," he said softly. "I hope we'll see each other again."

"I hope so as well, Zane," EVE murmured.

She felt a new piece of information enter her brain as she spoke. Scanning it, she asked, "What is this?"

"It's a way to contact me in case you would want to meet up at some point," Zane explained. "You or I need only to access it, and a private video feed that only the two of us can interact with will open up."

EVE's cheeks flushed with heat again. "Thank you," she managed to say. "I will definitely use it."

She blushed even harder as she realized what she'd said. Zane laughed. "I have no doubt about that," he said. "See you soon, EVE."

As he walked away, EVE felt a little jolt in the spot of her chest where her power source was.

Even though her primary directive was to keep the Nindroid army in order, another directive might have begun to program itself in her mind: something that she might consider more important . . . something connected to Zane. . .

She would surely wish to contact him again . . . if only to find out what this directive was. . .


End file.
